earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Dan Dreiberg 1
Characters * Dan Dreiberg * Laurie Juspeczyk Location * New York City, NY * October 6th 1987, 2017 Local Time VOX Archive * Laurie Juspeczyk: You remember that crazy guy? sigh What did he call himself? * Dan Dreiberg: muffled: You're going to have to be a lot more specific... chewing, swallow * Laurie Juspeczyk: Dressed up like a villain just so he could get beat up all the time? * Dan Dreiberg: clattering on porcelain Captain Carnage! * Laurie Juspeczyk: That's the guy... * Dan Dreiberg: Yeah, he tried that with me once. I just walked away but he starts following me down the street in broad daylight yelling. nasally: "Punish me! Punish me!" * Laurie Juspeczyk: giggle * Dan Dreiberg: The whole time I'm just saying "No... Get lost!" * Laurie Juspeczyk: sigh God... whatever happened to him? * Dan Dreiberg: pause Uh, well, he pulled that on Rorschach and Rorschach dropped him down an elevator shaft. * Laurie Juspeczyk: 3.2 seconds Oh... * Dan Dreiberg: Yeah... * Laurie Juspeczyk: laughter Seriously? * Dan Dreiberg: chuckle Yeah... * Laurie Juspeczyk: laughter, sigh Oh my God, sorry, sorry, that's not funny. * Dan Dreiberg: It's a little funny... * Laurie Juspeczyk: Okay, a little funny. giggle I can't remember the last time I laughed like this. It feels good. * Dan Dreiberg: It does... * Laurie Juspeczyk: It's really good to see you again. * Dan Dreiberg: It's great seeing you too, Laurie. * Laurie Juspeczyk: Why'd we do it, Dan? Dress up like that? * Dan Dreiberg: No one else would. * Laurie Juspeczyk: Yeah, but do you remember my costume? All that tight latex... It was awful. * Dan Dreiberg: Uh... yeah, yeah... "awful"... * Laurie Juspeczyk: But didn't want to disappoint mother. She wanted her little girl to be just like her and fight bad guys. I think the Keene Act was the best thing that happen to us. * Dan Dreiberg: Well, we'll live longer anyway. * Laurie Juspeczyk: silence * Dan Dreiberg: What? * Laurie Juspeczyk: sigh Jon thinks, unless he can do something about it, there's going to be nuclear war... soon. pause But I don't know what to think. It's all quantum mechanics and cosmic probabilities with him. I never know what he's talking about. He just keeps getting further away from me... well, everyone really. I can't even tell if he really cares about me anymore... for all I know he's just pretending. * Dan Dreiberg: If he's pretending, that means he cares... * Laurie Juspeczyk: Maybe... * Waiter: clatter Here is the check. I'll just put that here for you two for whenever you're ready. No rush. footsteps * Dan Dreiberg: clatter You sure I can't get that, Laurie? * Laurie Juspeczyk: Sweet of you to offer, Dan... but let me put my expense account to use. You can thank Uncle Sam. * Dan Dreiberg: pause They've been watching the whole time. * Laurie Juspeczyk: Just making sure I'm not doing anything that might upset the country's most powerful weapon. Don't worry, I didn't tell them who you were... Well, not who you really are. sigh I should get back. * Dan Dreiberg: So soon? * Laurie Juspeczyk: Yeah... I'm sorry. I invite you out to dinner to catch up, have a few laughs... but there doesn't seem to be much laughter going around these days. * Dan Dreiberg: Yeah, well, what do you expect? The Comedian is dead... Trivia and Notes * Debut of Laurie Juspeczyk. * Story continues from VOX Box: Adrian Veidt 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Laurie Juspeczyk 1. * VOX Box was inspired by dialog from the Watchmen movie. Links and References * VOX Box: Dan Dreiberg (1/2) Category:VOX Box Category:Dan Dreiberg/Appearances Category:Laurie Juspeczyk/Appearances Category:Crimebusters/Appearances